


Loving The Size

by baekfastlunchdinner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Well only some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekfastlunchdinner/pseuds/baekfastlunchdinner
Summary: Everything about Park Chanyeol was big.





	Loving The Size

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is pwp?
> 
> Hey lovelies. Yes, I give you trash. BUT, all hope is not lost yet. I'm currently working on the Chanbaek side of my [stripper au fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11254047). Just felt like I needed to write some pron, I guess?
> 
> I mean, what else would loving the size mean? His height?! *nervous laughter*
> 
> Don't be afraid to follow me on tumblr: **[baekfastlunchdinner](https://baekfastlunchdinner.tumblr.com/)**

Baekhyun wasn't really short. Standing at a good 5 feet 9 ninches, he was doing well. But next to Chanyeol, he was a _goner_.

Everything about Chanyeol was big.

His eyes, with enough white and black in them. His mouth. His long, awkward limbs. And god his height. Even his reactions were big. That wasn't just his concept coming out, Chanyeol really was a happy virus.

The first time they had confessed to one another, Chanyeol's eyes had grown bigger than usual. Those lips opening to make his mouth drop before grabbing Baekhyun and kissing him. Soft and gentle. Nothing like the lumbering giant he was.

After that, there was something more special in their touches. Chanyeol would bend his knees to reach the same height of the smaller whenever they hugged. Or sometimes if he felt like it. He would be too hyped and happy, lifting Baekhyun's body and swinging it around like a ragdoll. All the while laughing to his heart's content. Happy virus indeed. (Baekhyun would smack him afterwards at the dizziness he was now feeling). Other times on lazy days when they both had the day off and wanted nothing more than to do nothing together, Baekhyun would crawl into the bigger's lap while they watched movies. With long arms wrapped around him and extended legs under him.

His hands were big too. Grabbing Baekhyun by the jaw to kiss him. Groping his ass teasingly when no one was looking. Gently holding Baekhyun's smaller hand in his in the darkness of their shared room.

He should've expected that everything (and we mean _everything_ ) in Chanyeol would definitely be bigger than the average.

And that's why those long fingers could barely fit in his ass right now.

" _Chanyeol_. It hurts a bit."

The taller placed a kiss on his shoulder blades. "I know, Baek. We haven't done this in a while."

In the first time they had done it, Baekhyun was left absolutely breathless. If someone asked what the biggest bone in the body was, Baekhyun would reply 'Chanyeol's dick'.

It had been a while since they had sex now. Their busy schedules didn't make it any better. And with the way Baekhyun's ass hurt everytime he sat down the following day, they always made sure their was no dancing or physical activity involved after their lovemaking. He once had to sit for an interview with a dull aching pain on his butt. But the night before of handcuffs and blindfolds. It had been fucking worth it.

"It'll get better Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol propped himself up on his elbows from where he was spread out on the bed, with Baekhyun straddling him with both legs. The finger around his tight ring of muscle moved deeper.

He whimpered embarrassingly and gave a soft gasp when he felt hands stroke his cock. Chanyeol's free fingers moved up and down his length as an attempt to the feeling in his ass.

He leaned back and placed his hands on Chanyeol's thighs. He could feel the other man's arousal between the cheeks of his ass. It was twitching. And as much as this hurt in the first few minutes, he couldn't wait to have that inside him.

Gradually the pain started to lessen as Chanyeol was easing his fingers in and out of Baekhyun's hole. It started feeling pleasurable and he clenched around Chanyeol's fingers excitedly before the latter added two more digits to join the one buried deep inside, stretching and prepping Baekhyun properly. He was panting by now from the familiar feeling of being opened up, knowing what was to come later. He was admiring the man spread out underneath him, body covered by a thin sheen of sweat and eyebrows furrowed in concentration, when he felt Chanyeol brush against his prostate.

"Ahh.... _Chan-Chanyeol_ " His legs closed instinctively, Chanyeol nudging his knees softly to open them up again. He moaned again when those fingers didn't stop pressing against that spot. "I think I'm ready."

Big eyes widened and stared right back at him as Chanyeol's fingers slipped out of him. "Are you sure?" Baekhyun nodded as a response. "I'm not exactly small."

Baekhyun smiled before smacking the giant on the chest, receiving a chuckle in return. He moved his fingers underneath his thighs, searching for and grabbing the flushed red cock, and guiding it to his hole. Chanyeol's fingers held Baekhyun's waist, helping him keep his body up he slowly sat himself on the thick, long rod.

The couple both let out groans when all of Chanyeol's length was finally inside Baekhyun. The smaller stilling his body as he let himself get used to the feeling of the dick inside him. Chanyeol thought this was when Baekhyun looked extremely beautiful. Naked chest heaving up and down. Legs spread out just for Chanyeol. Full of lust and want, body _yielding_ for him. Only he would get to see the vocalist like this. He reached up and stroked the cock in front of him while tweaking one of the red, perky nubs on smooth chest. His ears hearing a whimper in return. Baekhyun planted his hands on Chanyeol's thighs as he started to move.

"You loving the size?" Chanyeol breathed out, patting the soft flesh of Baekhyun's ass. He had always loved that part of his boyfriend.

Baekhyun clenched hard around his cock, making Chanyeol curse out loud and stop his faint laughter. "Yeol. Don't you _dare_ kill the mood." 

He leaned in closer to the taller and started bouncing on his lap again. He nipped Chanyeol's collarbones teasingly before kissing him. The larger grabbed the two globes of the ass on top of him and thrusted upwards to meet Baekhyun's body everytime he came down, feeling the addicting drag of hot, tight walls around his cock. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss when they started moving faster, mouths separating, and pace increasing.

"Baek. _It feels so good when you're this tight._ " 

The man on top of him was now unmoving, body leaning away from him, head thrown back, and just letting the other use him like some sex doll. His lips turning red from being bitten as his eyes were squeezed shut from the pleasure he was receiving. Chanyeol himself was coming close as he gripped those hips and fucked into Baekhyun's entrance faster.

Baekhyun placed his hands on Chanyeol's abs, lifting and moving his body as if he were searching for something.

" _Ah! There it is!_ Fuck me there Chanyeol." He pressed his blunt nails into the tightening muscles under his fingers as he continued to rock his hips, driving the length inside him against his sweet spot. Chanyeol growled as he pounded into that spot, sweat trickling down his forehead, and eyes burning into Baekhyun's.

He felt so full like this. The stretch always felt so right once he eased himself into it and started bouncing on Chanyeol's cock helplessly. His boyfriend was so big that it didn't take much to find the one spot that would bring him closer to release. As he felt the dick inside him press against his prostrate relentlessly, he started pumping his cock in time with the hard thrusts. He heard himself chanting his boyfriend's name, almost at the edge, body moving to find release. Chanyeol underneath him looking like a sex god as toned muscles worked to piston his hips into Baekhyun's. The groans coming from his boyfriend only turning him on more.

" _Chanyeol, I'm close_."

Him stroking and squeezing his own cock as he felt the pleasure starting to heighten. Their eyes met as their movements started to turn irregular and erratic. Baekhyun felt like the huge cock buried inside swelled even bigger, if that was possible. With that, he was slipping off the edge. He arched his back as he shot streams of his cum across Chanyeol's chest, letting out a broken moan.

Chanyeol couldn't hold it anymore. The walls around him tightening and clenching as he felt shots of liquid on his chest. His nails digged into Baekhyun's ass cheeks as he felt his release, hearing a series of gasps and whimpers from Baekhyun. He slowly rode out his orgasm, rocking his hips slowly into the heat. When he was done, he held Baekhyun's sweat-covered thighs and lifted him off, panting as he did.

"Show me, baby."

Chanyeol heard his own voice, but all hoarse and raspy. His breathing was going back to normal and he was starting to feel how gross bodies were after sex. Baekhyun shifted to bend down on fours, showing his twitching hole.

It was obvious the smaller was tired and worn out, feeling fuzzy and limbs languid. But it didn't stop him from pressing two fingers against his entrance and widening the hole while pushing out the cum inside him. Dark eyes glanced back at him in a half-hearted seductive way but Chanyeol couldn't keep his eyes off the white liquid oozing out of Baekhyun's entrance.

He sat up and kissed Baekhyun tenderly. Unlike the heated frantic pace they were at a while ago. Baekhyun shifted so that he was facing Chanyeol properly, molding his lips against his in soft, slow kisses. His fingers trailing up Chanyeol's chest and neck before tugging playfully at his ears. He felt a giggle against his lips, a sound rumbling from Baekhyun's throat.

"What?" Pulling back, Chanyeol took in the sight of his boyfriend having one of those puppy smiles as he continued to tug on big, elf ears.

"Everything about you is big."

"Aish. Let's shower."

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you perverts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
